Challenge
by YunCyn
Summary: Because if Eriol didn't do something, someone could have gotten seriously hurt. That and matchmaking seemed fun at the time. 1shot of.... YuexRuby Moon. [And cue the appalled cries of horror.]


**Challenge  
by YunCyn**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura (c) CLAMP.

**A/N: **Warnings for OOC-ness. And since you're already here, it might mean certain things. a) you don't mind the pairing in this story or b) you're here to flame me for even daring to suggest such a thing. If you are the former, carry on. I thank you for clicking the link and I hope you enjoy it.

If you're the latter, please do try the story out first. If it doesn't suit you, just tell me politely that it doesn't float your boat or if you don't even want to entertain the thought of communicating with an authoress who _dares_ to write such things and click the back button, that's fine too.

All I ask of you is please don't just leave me a message of "You SUXKS, TouyaxYukito 4-eva!". I don't think I need to tell you that this won't serve much purpose in the long run. And neither will stringing a whole bunch of bad words together in a sentence, cursing me beyond redemption because I wrote about this pairing. Believe me, it won't help and I _will_ ignore such reviews. Constructive criticism on the other hand, about my writing, grammar, spelling will (I'll be honest here) eventually be appreciated. (It takes me a while but I will be thankful for it.)

Oh, one more thing. I am aware that Yue doesn't like Ruby Moon one bit for the very reason that she's his replacement, so to speak. I am aware that Yue would rather chew off his own wings that be caught dead in a situation like what I've written. I'm also aware that while I highly respect the canon of CCS, I also love the freedom of fanfiction.

And for plot reasons, may we just assume that Ruby IS female while Yue IS male, leaving the technicalities by the door? Thanks.

So, now that I've gotten that cleared up, on with the story!

**

* * *

**

-ººº-

They were at it again.

And while he had been amused at first, it was starting to, admittedly, worry him somewhat. He didn't wish for either one to get hurt and yet he couldn't interfere. Mainly because he would have to take sides. And once he started taking sides, something was bound to break. And bleed.

He looked over to the other one standing beside him. She too looked worried, tired and was urging the two to PLEASE just stop, why don't you and be friends!

If anything, Sakura still hadn't lost her tenacity for making people get along, he thought with a smile. Or at least, trying her level best to keep the peace.

"It's a lost cause, Sakura-san."

She sighed and looked at him. "But if this keeps up, one of them is going to get _hurt _really badly."

"I doubt it."

"You do? Why?"

"Because one of them will be dead before they can feel anything."

"Eriol-kun!" cried Sakura admonishingly.

"I apologize, Sakura-san."

He turned to look back at the two guardians, currently floating in mid air and fighting it out amongst themselves. Yue with his white feathered wings and the bow and arrows he usually plucked out of nowhere, had an increasingly angry expression on his face. Eriol knew that had he and Sakura not been here, he might have just murdered the other guardian.

Not that she would have let him without a serious fight. Ruby Moon, with her crimson-black butterfly wings and laughter had an increasingly large smile that seemed tosignify to all watching, that she wasn't too serious about fighting Yue.

But Eriol knew his guardian well. She was serious… just not too adept at showing it.

How odd, thought the boy with a smile, that while Yue had difficulty showing laughter and light, Ruby Moon couldn't really express her sadness and seriousness. And they were dressed in the opposite shades of dark and light too.

Hmm… there was an idea…

-ººº-

"BEFORE you continue this fascinating yet potentially fatal duel, may I have both your attentions?"

Yue looked coldly at his once-master. He knew his place. Eriol watched him flick his eyes towards Sakura who nodded. Then only did he lower his bow.

Ruby Moon on the other hand gave a loud sigh and tilted her head. "What now, Eriol-sama?"

Eriol smiled placidly. "Be politer to your master, Ruby."

Yue winced slightly at the phrasing, still rather sore over the whole master business despite the fact it'd been five whole years already.

"Sorry."

"Anyway," continued Eriol calmly. "While I understand the need for the two of you to duel to the death, why not have a contest to make things easier instead?"

"A… contest?" repeated Yue, raising an eyebrow.

"That doesn't sound like much fun, Eriol-sama," said Ruby Moon, also raising one eyebrow.

"_Trust_ me, Ruby Moon, Yue. It will be most entertaining."

Sakura looked sidelong at her friend, wondering if she could really trust what he'd just said. Not that Eriol wasn't trustworthy; it was just that sometimes his ideas were a tad… dangerous.

"This contest is rather like 'Simon Says'," announced Eriol happily. "Only now it's 'Eriol Dares'."

Multiple sweat drops indicated the utter lameness of this adapted title.

"Ahem. Anyway, it goes like this: I will shout a name and a stunt. The one whose name I shout must follow whatever I said. For instance I yell, 'Sakura-san! Walk to the tree!'" He looked at his friend expectantly.

"Huh?"

"Just walk to the tree, Sakura-san. As a demonstration to those who may not have played this game before."

"Uh… okay…" _What a strange game…_

As Sakura reached the tree, Eriol turned back to the two. "After she's performed that little task, I must do the same. Only better." To emphasize, Eriol began running towards the tree. "Do you understand the concept?"

Yue maintained his silence although his expression spoke for him. Guardians reduced to a child's game?

Ruby Moon was more vocal. "But that's so simple, Eriol-sama!"

Eriol grinned. "I won't ask you to run to any trees, Ruby Moon. You know that. And so do you, Yue. It's your chance to up one another. Prove one of you is better and be at peace after that. Alright?"

Ruby sighed. "Alright, Eriol-sama. But I'm telling you, Yue won't be able to copy my moves much less do better."

"We'll see about that, Ruby Moon," shot back the paler guardian, tone as sharp as daggers.

-ººº-

About three dozen stunts later that ranged from who could fly three times around Tomoeda the fastest to painting the best portrait of Sakura in under three minutes, the score was tied.

"Well, what do you think, Sakura-san?"

Sakura had been a bit winded since Eriol had shouted out the thirtieth stunt: who could make Sakura laugh the loudest. (Yue had won that one amazingly enough)

"What do I think what, Eriol-kun?"

"One more stunt to break the tie… what do you think it should be?"

"Mmm…" Sakura looked up at the floating and waiting guardians then back at Eriol. "Something harder than the others? The last tests usually are."

"Excellent idea. What about this…"

Yue watched with suspicion as Eriol leaned in to whisper. At the rate Sakura jumped, turned cherry red and gasped at Eriol, it couldn't be a good thing.

Ruby Moon slid her focus from her master to her opponent. "Scared?"

"Not on your life," answered Yue without looking at her.

"But on yours?"

He flicked a sub-zero glance at her. "I _will_ beat you, Ruby Moon. Count on it." Ruby just smirked in return.

Eriol cleared his throat and both turned their attention back to him. He motioned for them to come closer. Beside him, Sakura was trying and failing to keep a straight face. The card mistress looked at the two of them as they settled on the ground and bit her lower lip in an obvious attempt to muffle bubbling laughter.

Eriol on the other hand just smiled. As always. "As you know, this will be the last stunt and tiebreaker. And since this is Yue's turn, Ruby you will have to top him to win this."

"As good as done, Eriol-sama," responded Ruby Moon, folding her arms and smirking.

Eriol didn't say anything and merely turned to the other guardian. "Are you ready?"

He nodded. "Yes, Eriol-sama."

"Very well. Yue!"

The guardian stiffened in anticipation.

"Kiss Ruby Moon!"

Silence, like a ton of bricks from thirty floors up, dropped.

It was broken by an escaped and hurriedly muffled giggle from Sakura.

Yue stared.

Eriol smiled.

Yue _stared._

Eriol smiled.

Yue _stared._

Eriol checked his watch. "Well, Yue, you'd best get a move on before Ruby Moon comes out of her shock. Which should be in, oh, five seconds?"

"Eriol-sama, this is-"

"A test to see which guardian is finally better. That way, everything can be settled and I and Sakura won't have to come out in the middle of the night to make sure the two of you don't kill each other anymore." He smiled widely. "Of course, if you want to forfeit this challenge…"

That did it.

Steeling himself, Yue forced himself to turn. Ruby Moon still hadn't fully registered the full force of her master's dare. But when she saw Yue move, she panicked and began babbling while taking rapid steps backwards.

"Eriol-sama, this is completely-"

Her words were cut off as Yue heroically pressed his pale lips to her dark red ones, silencing her straight away.

He broke away a second later and took a moment to glare at Eriol before wondering if he could borrow his other self's toothbrush. To _kiss _the other guardian like that was…

_Pleasant?_

Yue started and then slapped himself mentally for that slip of the tongue. Of course it wasn't _pleasant_, it was-

_Enjoyable? Surprisingly nice? Apple flavoured?_

More mental slaps ensued.

Meanwhile, Ruby Moon's eyes widened as her fingers, of their own accord, touched her lips. It may have been just one instant but she could have sworn she felt sparks. Which was ridiculous to say the least but…

Sakura could hardly bear to keep her giggling inside at the looks on those two faces. Catching Eriol's eyes, she frantically motioned for him to continue before she spontaneously combusted from too much restrained laughter.

Grinning, Eriol turned to the female-like guardian.

"Well, Ruby Moon? How will you top that? That looked like a real kiss to me."

She stared at her master who was grinning.

At Sakura-sama who looked like she wanted to stuff her sleeve into her mouth.

And at her opponent who was looking exceptionally miffed.

That somehow struck a nerve. Having to kiss her was _that_ bad an experience, was it? The nerve of that little...

Nakuru's other self glared harder. "A **real** kiss would have involved some tongue."

"Oh? Well, that would certainly improve on Yue's, wouldn't it?" Eriol politely disregarded Sakura's squeak of laughter behind him.

Ruby Moon had spotted the flash of uncertainty in Yue's eyes at Eriol's remark and she grinned. Evilly. In a very Eriol-like manner.

Without giving him any time to fly off, pull out any attacks or even transform back into Yukito, Ruby Moon flew straight up to her pale counterpart and grabbed him by the collar.

"Anything you can do, I can do better," murmured the crimson guardian with a feral look in her eyes.

That said, she settled her lips atop his.

Considering that neither had had much experience in French kissing, it took a while for them to figure out that in order to French kiss, one must open one's lips.

Eriol smiled like a father whose children were playing nicely while Sakura finally broke down behind a tree and fell onto her side, giggling madly. Eriol waited patiently before helping her to her feet when she was done a few minutes later.

"A… are they finished?" asked Sakura, grinning.

Eriol peeked from behind the tree.

He looked back at Sakura, smiling. "It could be a while, I gather."

Sakura choked on another laugh. "Should we leave them alone then?"

"I suppose it's safe to do so. They'll sort themselves out."

-ººº-

Keroberos and Spinel Sun met their masters halfway. They knew Yue and Ruby Moon had gone to battle each other once and for all and that both Sakura and Eriol had gone to try and sort it out. Judging from Eriol's smiling countenance and Sakura's beaming face, something had happened in the garden. And that something hadn't the tragic death of anyone much to their relief. Still, with the way the two masters were behaving…

"Eriol-sama? Is everything alright?" asked Spinel warily.

Keroberos blinked. "And where's Yue and Ruby Moon?"

A peal of laughter came over Sakura again and she fell against Keroberos, giggling again. Staring at her, both guardians looked at Eriol for an answer.

He smiled. "They're in the garden."

"Wh-"

"French kissing each other till kingdom come."

Keroberos and Spinel Sun stared. First at Eriol, then at Sakura then at each other before going back to Eriol again.

Finally Spinel broke the silence.

"I always knew Ruby couldn't resist a challenge."

-ººº-

"Kissing you is like kissing a tree, Yue."

"And you think you can do any better?"

"I was the one who topped you, didn't I?"

"Top _this._"

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: **Let's just all assume, five years into the future, Eriol returned and a lot of things happened. A LOT of things. (starts running for the hills)


End file.
